


On Any Given Day

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Any Given Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because reasons.

There's a baby.

Tim can honestly say that wasn't something he expected to find when Jason texted to ask if he could get takeout on his way over.

“Hey,” Jason says. “Look what they make for babies now.”

Tim sets the bags or takeout on the kitchen table and sticks his head around into the living room to see Jason fighting a losing battle with the baby for a - 

“Oh my God.”

The baby – Mystery Baby? - is gnawing on what looks to be a teether of some sort. 

[Black and shaped very much like an emblem](http://www.amazon.com/Bumkins-Comics-Silicone-Teether-Batman/dp/B00Z1R4E54) Tim – and in fact all of Gotham – is familiar with.

Jason glances up, smirk on his face even though the baby is clearly winning.

“Awesome, right? Think demon brat will shank me if I give him one?”

That's.

Wow.

“It's like you've never met him,” Tim says.

Jason flashes Tim this smirk that he probably thinks makes him look like one of the cool kids, but this is Jason, so no.

“I'm trying to get her to trade this stupid thing out for one of these,” Jason says, gesturing at a pile of brightly colored teethers that are all too familiar looking, “but she's being stubborn.”

Tim looks at Jason, who's looking at Mystery Baby like the two of them have talked about this, and is bewildered as to why she won't see reason.

Tim looks at Mystery Baby.

“Is this anyone we know?” Tim asks – has to, because things like this just happen sometimes.

Jason looks at Tim like Tim's the weirdo for asking something like that, and then frowns as he obviously remembers what their lives are like. (There was that incident with Dick a month ago, and Damian still hasn't recovered.)

“No,” Jason says after a long moment, drawing the word out like he's still thinking about it. “I mean, that's a yes for me, but a no for you.”

And then he grins, waiting for Tim to ask, or who knows what, but.

Tim's had a long day and the takeout's getting cold.

“Are you giving her back?”

Another one of those valid questions, because really. 

Look at Bruce.

Jason looks at Mystery Baby like he's actually thinking about it, keeping this baby that (Tim assumes) belongs to someone who'd like to have her back at some point.

“Eh, we're still in negotiations,” Jason says, giving Mystery Baby another look like this is just one more thing they've talked about.

Tim looks at Jason who's starting to make ridiculous, goofy faces at the baby to get her to laugh – this high, clear burbling laugh that all babies seem to have.

And then he looks at the takeout, and the fact that Jason's hands are full with Mystery Baby, leaving him heavily handicapped when it comes to fighting Tim for the egg rolls.

Score.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands*


End file.
